Captured
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Harrys been captured. He's being kept by the Dark Lord in a house known to the wizarding world as a death trap. Only one person can save him- and guess what? It's Draco. Will he help the Boy-Who-Lived or will it be too late?


Its a new story people, And one I'm actually quite proud of. I've written a few chapters already but they aren't typed out yet. I'd like to see the response I get from this first chapter. Its not particularly filled with humour just yet, but later on the tone changes. So its all good.

**Summary:** Harrys been captured. He's being kept by the Dark Lord in a house known to the wizarding world as a death trap. Only one person can save him- and guess what? It's Draco. Will he help the Boy-Who-Lived or will he fall in love? Read and Find Out...

* * *

Chapter One

Draco spat out his gulp of pumpkin juice, spraying everybody sitting near him in the process, before letting out a shriek of shock. But the certain Slytherin blonde wasn't the only one, the entire hall was in uproar.

Cries of 'WHAT?!' and other less polite comments were being shouted all round the Great Hall. And all because of one student.

* * *

Draco's POV

I snapped my gaze to the Gryffindor table to find that the whole house was in tears. Obviously they had already been told about the shocking news before coming down for breakfast. I had wandered why they'd all been upset, thinking that perhaps they'd all realized that Ron Weasley was in fact…a moron. Apparently that wasn't the reason.

But who cared about them? I scanned the table until I spotted three empty seats near the end. Hedge and Weasel must have stayed in the common room after hearing about it. And Potter…

"Please, children-!" I could hear Dumbledore shouting, trying to calm down the hysterical houses.

"Is he dead?" One of the Slytherins shouted over the noise.

"We believe Harry is fine! Voldemort will not hurt him until he knows for sure what was in the prophecy which was destroyed last year in the Ministry. Settle down children!" The old man replied, turning back to the howling students.

I turned away from the old fool and looked at the girl beside me who was pulling my sleeve to get my attention. One of the days I was going to murder Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakie! Can we please get back to what we were discussing? This essay of mine is very important and you PROMISED to help me! Really Drakie, sometimes you-" She began to whine, before Theodore Nott slammed his goblet down and cut her off.

"Will you just shut the FUCK up? For once in your fucking life, just shut up!" He snapped at her furiously. I snatched my arm out of her grip and turned my attention back to Dumbles who was still trying to reassure the upset pupils.

The whole thing was just a nightmare, just a very, _very_ bad dream. There was no way Harry could have been snatched in the dead of the night from the Gryffindor tower. Even the thought of it was ridiculous. Potter was fine. Everything was fine. Just…fine.

"The ministry has everything under control! Please children! Settle down!" Well that was a total lie. The only thing the ministry had under control nowadays was…well…nothing. Surely Dumbles didn't actually believe the Ministry would sort this out.

"Well why don't we just have a cup of tea while mentally deranged people like Dolores Umbridge look after everything?" Ginny Weasley shouted back sarcastically. One of the weasels talking back to Dumbledore? Bloody hell.

But right now nothing could possibly shock me more than the fact Harry had been captured. Last night. While I was fast asleep…This is insane. Fucking insane. Someone wake me up, its getting ridiculous.

* * *

**Next Day**

It's all over the papers, everyone knows the Boy-Who-Lived has been taken by the Dark Lord. Dumbledore is forcing all the students who haven't been forced to return home by their parents to go to classes. He's gone mental. And the fact he's not out there searching for Potter just goes to show that he doesn't care as much as he should.

A letter came from my father this morning to my window, the owl had woken me from the one hour sleep I had been able to eventually get. Who could sleep?

But I hadn't felt tired as I'd untied the letter from my owl's ankle. No, pure fear was what I had felt. I was expecting the worst from this letter, and I was not disappointed.

_Dear Draco,_

_The dark Lord is pleased my son, extremely pleased._

_Just in case the idiotic man for a headmaster you have has not told you yet-_

_Let me inform you of what has happened, _

_so that you are not confused._

_Bellatrix and I in particular have displeased the Dark Lord greatly because of the incident which took place at the ministry a year before._

_He blames us for the prophecy being lost and everything that occurred that night._

_He still does not realize that these children are being taught by Potter magic no fifth years (sixth years now) should know._

_I did not dare point that out to Him for fear of my life though, Dragon._

_But now I have no reason to fear._

_The Dark Lord's displeasure sent us on a mission that we were bound to fail, and which he knew we would._

_To capture Potter, the one thing he has been unable to kill._

_There was no hope of us succeeding, this was simply for us to be taught a lesson for our failures._

_But we did succeed._

_I will not go into specific detail, because then this letter would be too long to read in a single day._

_But with magic so strong and powerful (and thanks to an ancient artifact Bellatrix brought with her) we were able to torture the portrait to open for us._

_And from there on it was easy._

_Sneaking into the dorm room and snatching the boy._

_And now the Malfoys are the right hand of our Dark Lord, Dragon, we have been restored to our rightful place after last years incident._

_As for the Potter boy, he is being kept safe until the Dark Lord has decided what to do with him._

_Your father, _

_Lucius._

I hadn't felt shock, just a sinking dread as my eyes had continued to scan the letter. This had been coming. No matter what or who had taken part in the capture of Potter, I knew my father would have been partly to blame. And in turn, me.

For the rest of the day, I had stayed silent in my room, refusing to go to classes as I stared at my ceiling while lying down on the bed.

This was my fault.

My father would never have known anything about Potter if I'd kept my mouth shut.

But Malfoy's obeyed their elders, did as they were told and answered all questions by their family. It was tradition…

* * *

**Next D****ay**

The corridors are silent, people no longer rush to classes and laugh with each other, having fun. The whole castle seemed to have retreated into a deep cave and curled itself into a ball for hibernation. Even the teachers. Professor McGonagall in particular didn't seem to want to teach us anything.

And all this because of the loss of one student? One person. One wizard…

"It doesn't seem right…" Theodore Nott whispered in my ear as we sat down for dinner.

"I know what you mean," I muttered, looking around at the silent houses.

"It's like everything revolves around Potter, but when he's gone…time stops," Nott continued. I'd been about to reply before catching sight of Granger. The curly haired mudblood was staring directly at me. I paused as her eyes darted towards the doors of the Great Hall before looking back at me. Slowly I stood up, and she mirrored my movements.

"Where are you going?" Nott whispered curiously, not wanting to disrupt the dead silence of the hall. I pulled his arm as I started towards the door and dragged him behind me until we met the curly haired teacher's pet at the door.

She pushed the door open and walked quickly out of the hall and off down a corridor. I quickly followed with Theodore still in my grip. Soon enough we reached an empty classroom.

After her shutting the door behind the three of us and putting up several silence wards on the door, she turned to look at us. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained, but her voice was steady.

"We need your help," She announced after a moment. I scoffed out loud as Theodore snorted in amusement.

"Whose 'we'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing that she was actually being serious.

"Anybody who is willing to die for Harry," she told me as Theodore let out a laugh.

"And why would you and the weasel need Draco's help?" He queried as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"We need someone with a father serving He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. Someone he would keep informed, tell his plans to," She explained slowly, biting her lip nervously.

"Slytherins helping Gryffindors? I don't think so," Nott snorted, shaking his head in disbelief at the thought, but I stayed silent. Granger's gaze held mine long enough for Theodore to realize what was going through my mind.

"No, no way. You're not seriously considering it are you?" He questioned me. I turned to look at him as he stood beside me.

"Theodore, you said it yourself, the school revolves around him. Merlin knows I'm not staying in a school where everyone is depressed day-in-day-out…"

Theodore shook his head in disbelief, "But you hate Potter, Draco. Is it not you that is always making snide comments about him or am I getting mixed up with one of the other thousand Draco's I know?"

I lowered my gaze to my feet and gritted my teeth together.

"No matter how much I hate him, he can't die. He doesn't deserve it. You know I never really wanted to be a death eater, let alone have them ruling the world…" I replied darkly, keeping my voice low so that only he could hear me. Theodore was about to reply before Granger interrupted.

"You have all day to think about it. With or without your help, we'll get Harry back-" She began confidently.

"I highly doubt you'll find four-eyes without our help, Granger," Theodore drawled, still looking at me with a now peeved expression.

"Well, we meet tomorrow night in the room of requirement, so meet us there at eight if you intend to help us."

"Who is 'we' exactly?" Theodore asked.

"The D.A. of course," she replied with a confused smile.

"That little club of yours? Dumbledore's army?" Theodore scoffed in disgust.

"That 'little club' of ours stopped He-_Voldemort_ from getting his hands on the prophecy." I noticed her chin stick out ever so slightly in defiance.

"I'll think about it," I announced, interrupting their little dispute. The mudblood's lips twitched at the corners before she nodded and left the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Theodore asked me slowly as we stood in silence, raising an eyebrow. I let out a small sigh and sat on one of the desks.

"You know what Theodore? I have no bloody idea."

* * *

And so there is the first chapter! Rather short, I know, but what can ya do? Leave a review please and give me some feedback. Hope you enjoyed it : x0x0x0Noemie0x0x0x


End file.
